


where we stand

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Hearing Voices, Isolation, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Romance, criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Edward is jealous, and instead of acting on it, he leaves.





	where we stand

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my files for over a month and I couldn't finish it because I don't know why, I just couldn't. So, here it is, I finally finished it. Yay! :D   
> I don't like jealousy that much, I can't control myself and I am so stupidly impulsive when I'm jealous. It's terrible, so i wanted to write Edward like that.   
> Also, I don't really enjoy possessive talk, but I added it anyway, although it's quite mild.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Edward sipped his iced vodka, accompanied with jealousy simmering under the surface. He didn’t mean to get caught up with his emotions once the thoughts ran in circles in his head. He usually didn’t get jealous, but now he had something precious, there was a possibly others would willingly go after it at any chance they could. 

It was one of Oswald’s parties at the Iceberg Lounge, and the Penguin was walking around, talking to his guests, but there was something particular about one man sitting at the bar. 

He noticed the difference of everyone else staring at Oswald and the man. He managed to stop Oswald once he made his third round of the night, and seemed to offer him a drink. 

Oswald and his notorious naivety took a seat next to the man. The drink was ordered and placed in Oswald’s hand in two seconds. This seemed to keep Oswald there, in a conversation that Edward had no interest in thinking about. 

He watched for ten minutes, and came to the conclusion the conversation itself was mild, but Edward couldn’t rid himself of the persistent thoughts that Oswald in all his chaos liked the attention he received from others, either good or bad.

Edward drank the rest of his vodka and stood from his chair. He didn’t want to deal with this anymore, if he stayed any longer, he’d probably do something he’d regret

Pushing the club door open, the cold night air brushed against his face. He stepped past the crowd of people trying to get into the lounge. Some of them stared at him as he walked by, and he knew that his all green suit and bowler hat made him look like a potential target, but he established himself a reputation, and no one bothers him unless they’re asking something they don’t want.

His jealousy and the voice inside his head coax him to return to the lounge, except he ignores it and keeps walking. 

“Edward?” 

He stopped at the sound of Oswald’s voice echoing in the street. Turning around, Oswald was walking towards him, brows furrowed, obviously confused.

“Where are you going?”

“Home,” he said truthfully, not bothering to hide it.

“You didn’t tell me.”

Edward glanced past Oswald’s head, no one had followed him. He was frustrated by his own contained feelings. He made mistakes in the past when he didn’t give his romantic interests space. This was a bit different, this was Oswald, a man who crawled and fought his way to the top, where he gained respect from everyone, and fear was easy to grasp.

He was also someone who Edward loved, and his insecurity was making it hard for him to not act on his impulsive instincts.

“You seemed busy,” Edward said, hearing his own flat tone. He wanted to leave, head home, try to forget everything he had seen under the warmth of his blankets. Maybe when he woke up, he could pretend it never happened and bury his jealousy. He didn’t want it to eat him alive, sinking its claws into him, and its whisper would provoke him like it always has in the past.

“Not for you,” Oswald said, hands moving in front of him, hesitant to touch Edward. “I didn’t want you to leave yet. I thought maybe we can—”

“I’m going home,” Edward stated, “we can spend time together tomorrow.”

Oswald’s frown deepened. “I-I…”

Edward managed a smile, even how weak it was. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Oswald.” He turned on his heel and walked away. He was tense, and he wanted to do something, but in a small way he was getting back at Oswald without touching or kissing him. It was enough to suffocate the need of his tingling hands, and the urge to press their mouths together.

He did not stay in the shadows of Gotham where his kind lies, the monstrous beings that awakened something anew, a pressure that makes diamonds shine through the grit, the ones who smiles sadistically with sharp knives, smooth guns, and cunning words bringing most to their knees.

He returned home, the blinking neon green sign flickered inside, revealing his kitchen where food was left out on the table and counters. The dishes haven’t been cleaned, and dark flies hover above it. His bed is made, looking cleaner than the rest of his house that is filled with clutter of a person he once was. Such sentiments are usually left for the dust to thicken.

He took off his hat and set it on the table and he picked up the plates, throwing out the food in the garbage. He soaked the dishes, opened and closed his fridge door, then he took his clothes off. Changing into something more convenient for sleep. He was eager to feel its warmth, to not linger on what he witnessed with Oswald, to bury his feelings.

_ You’d really let it happen, won’t you? _

Edward sees him from his peripheral vision, but he doesn’t turn to him, nor acknowledge his presence. Instead he makes sure everything is clean so he won’t be bothered by it when he wakes.

_ Didn’t you want to do something? To establish what is yours? _

“Oswald isn’t mine,” Edward muttered, pulling the blankets to the side and crawling into the bed, it creaked under his weight, but even how long he had it with its weird lumps, he slept comfortably.

_ Is he not? He knows about me, and it hasn’t become a problem.  _

“Don’t make it into something that isn’t.”

He snickers, knowing Edward’s carnal instincts, it’s what makes Edward nervous. Closing his eyes with the thought that something else could happen with his defenses low.

A knock at the door echoes in the room, and Edward opens his eyes. 

_ Looks like I’m not needed. _

Edward scrambles from the bed, the hard floor is cold, and the apartment isn’t any better. He shivers when he opens the door, and he isn’t surprised to see Oswald on the other side. A sheepish smile making its way onto his face.

“Edward...I decided to come see you,” Oswald said, always so nervous, he fiddles with the front of his coat. 

“I can see that.”

The want of him is at his fingertips, and in the hollow of the hallway and the silence of his apartment. Edward reaches out, curling his fingers into the fabric and pulling Oswald close. He doesn’t let Oswald say a thing, but there’s the sudden shock on his face by the action, and when he presses their mouths together. Oswald relaxes, hands finding Edward’s arms, a soothing touch that sends a ripple of electricity through his body.

Edward finds the buttons at Oswald’s coat and slips it off his body. The door slams shut, and Oswald abandoned his shoes at the front, pulling his black vest off, and his pants lay before the bed. He’s under the blankets with Edward, tenderly cared for by the kisses that Edward had yearned for earlier when he bit down the urge to follow through.

Why deny passion? Why deny what he witnessed and fade into the shadows? He could barely fathom his actions, but the space he could give is what he wishes to do better.

This, however, is quite a failure. He’s lying partially on top of Oswald, their mouths planted on each others, there’s a bit of drool leaving Oswald’s mouth, but his fingers have already dug into Edward’s arms.

“You’re mine,” Edward whispered when he pulled away for a second, catching his breath, before devouring Oswald again and again. 

“Is that what bothered you?” Oswald says, panting, a crooked smile on his lips, “I know you, Edward, you’re actions always lead you to places that are all too obvious. You spoke no riddles all night, I knew there was something wrong with you suddenly getting up and leaving.”

Edward wants to sneer at Oswald, mostly for his obvious deduction to why he had left. It was embarrassing, feeling that awful jealousy that wanted to tear Oswald’s gaze away from the man. 

“I figured you needed space,” Edward murmurs, leaning down to kiss Oswald again, a warmth that went to his cheeks, and his body thrumming with need.

“I want to stay with you,” Oswald tells him, his brows furrowed, glaring at Edward. “And I want you to tell me the truth if something is bothering you.”

It’s enough, a space between them, lingering in the depths of their eyes. Edward smiles, a little smug, and maybe there’s a part of him that isn’t right, the mirror version had leaked into his head, and they had become symmetrical.

“I was jealous.”

Oswald’s brows rise. “Of whom?”

“That man you were talking to at the bar.” Edward lies on his side, staring at the ceiling.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Oswald says, turning over and looking at Edward, “I wouldn’t have done that to you.”

“In plain view? I expect not. But other times when I’m not around—”

“I wouldn’t,” Oswald states, pushing himself up and glaring at Edward, it’s not malicious, but there’s an obvious defiance and determination in his eyes, “I wouldn't do that to you, Edward. That would be wrong. I care about you too much to destroy what we have.”

One day, it’ll be destroyed, and Edward hopes he can deal with it.

“You and him weren’t saying anything that would insinuate flirtation?”

Oswald scowls. “No. He was trying to get a deal on some businesses in the area, sure he was being a little too friendly, but that was it. I denied him, and he walked out. That’s when I noticed you were gone. Of course I needed to know if you were alright, so I got someone to watch the club for the night.”

“You have a lot of trust.”

“Not really, but a deadly reputation does help.”

The coiled pain in his chest lessens by the second. “I’m sorry. I’m always trying to control my emotions, at least the ones that feel out of control, like jealousy. It’s better to isolate myself until it goes away. If not, I would have done something if I didn’t walk out.”

Oswald leans against him, wrapping an arm over his chest. “You have nothing to worry about. Like you said, I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

Edward scrunches his nose. “I don’t think that was me talking.”

Oswald chuckles. “I don’t mind, at least we know where we stand.”

Edward holds Oswald, and for the rest of the night, he unravels them both, and they sleep until the afternoon with warm yellow light seeping through the glass windows. He feels more at home in the bed with Oswald, playing with strands of his hair, and whispering about whatever comes to their mind. And by dusk, they return to their titles, to the danger, and the ruthless reputation that Gotham has birthed. 


End file.
